1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an air volume control for use with hot tubs, spas and jetted baths to regulate the quantity of atmospheric air to be drawn or sucked by venturi action into the streams of water discharged through the jets into the insides of the tub. The aerated water discharged through such jets provides vigorous massage for the body of the bather.
2. Background
Hot tubs, spas and jetted baths are filed with heated water. A submerged suction drain and a water-line skimmer allow the tub water to be drawn into the suction side of a pump and pumped under pressure for return via a return water line to jets mounted on the tub wall for discharge into the insides of the tub. By aerating such recirculated return water that is discharged through the jets, vigorous and surging massage is provided for the body of the bather. To mix air with such recirculating water, an air volume control is provided that is operatively connected to and in communication with such recirculating water.
Venturi action of such recirculating waters draws atmospheric air through the air volume control and mixes such air with the recirculating water. If a discharge jet is physically blocked during such water recirculation, water will reverse flow or air will back up into the air line through which the atmospheric air is being drawn into such recirculating water. If a hydrotherapy bath is installed on the second floor of a building, for example, damage can result to a ceiling immediately below from water leaking through the air volume control from reverse flow of water.
When heated water is being recirculated by the pump with the air volume control being closed and without the water being aerated, a leaking air volume control will cause atmospheric air to be drawn into the heated water and cool same at great expense because it is expensive to heat water.
Hence, the problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a leakproof air volume control which has a tubular valve body with a common member defining co-axial oppositely directed valve seats. One valve seat is automatically closed by positive engagement of a float valve in the event of reverse flow of water or back up of air into the air line. The other valve seat is positively engaged by a control valve in its closed position by venturi action of such recirculating water imposing suction. The control valve is movable rectilinearly and co-axially relative to the longitudinal axis of the tubular valve body by rotary movement of a regulator knob to an open position to regulate the atmospheric air to be drawn through the air volume control for mixing with such recirculating water.